For some time now it has been conventional to flocculate the resinous and other solids from such aqueous wastes to clarify same. Various flocculating agents suitable for this use include inorganic and organic ones. Some low molecular weight cationic resinous ones can be particularly efficient. Such resins and their flocculating use are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,887 and 2,995,512. The slack sludge that precipitates typically will have in the vicinity of 20% nonvolatile matter by weight; upon aging such sludge may dry out or otherwise concentrate to as much as 50 to 60% nonvolatile matter. However, such sludge often is objectionable because of its highly aqueous and fluent character and particularly because of its leachability when deposited in landfill.
The instant invention renders such slack material acceptable for disposal in landfill by converting it to a leach-resistant consolidate.